mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Sprinkle Medley/Galeria
1ª Temporada A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2 Fog heading towards the exit S1E2.png Ponies move out of the way S1E2.png Twilight get big hug S1E2.png Rainbow Dash sad S1E2.png Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S1E02.png Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png O Convite Extra Everypony in line S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png A Rainha das Brincadeiras Disaster is about to strike S1E05.png Berryshine, Sprinkle Medley, and Sea Swirl watch Fluttershy approach S1E05.png Applejack at Gilda's party S01E05.png Gilda loses her cool S1E05.png Gilda slips and slides half 2 S1E05.png Caçadores de Exibicionistas Sprinkle Medley flies past Twilight and Spike S1E06.png Fluttershy worried look S1E06.png Dracofobia Lyra Heartstrings and Fluttershy S1E07.png Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png Ponies noticed the smoke S01E07.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png Passagem do Inverno Sprinkle Medley and Rainbowshine high-hoof S1E11.png Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png All three teams singing S1E11.png Rainbow Dash heading out to join other pegasi S1E11.png Twilight spring is here S1E11.png Sprinkle Medley and Derpy re-colour fly by S1E11.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing S1E11.png Fluttershy to Rainbow Dash "Stop!" S1E11.png Rainbow Dash "Ugh! Make up your minds!" S1E11.png Rainbowshine says Ditzy went north S1E11.png Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png A Corrida das Folhas Audience is watching S1E13.png Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png Celestia appears S1E13.png Arco-Íris Supersônico Lyra Heartwings S01E16.png City of Cloudsdale S1E16.png Rarity dances during Rainbow Dash's second phase S1E16.png Rainbow flying past the audience S1E16.png Colleseum illuminated by Sonic Rainboom S1E16.png A Celebrated Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Princess Celestia congratulates Rainbow Dash S01E16.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy carry victorious Rainbow Dash on their backs S1E16.png Rainbow_crying_tears_of_joy_S1E16.png Tears_in_Dash%27s_eyes_S1E16.png Princess Celestia asks if Twilight has learned about friendship S1E16.png Rainbow Dash says "Best day ever!" again S1E16.png Rainbow is talking to Bullies S1E16.png Bullies are talking to Rainbow S1E16.png O Verde não Fica bem em Você Twilight & Fluttershy flash mobbed S1E20.png Fluttershy being mobbed S1E20.png Fluttershy Twilight! S1E20.png Ponies gathering around Fluttershy S01E20.png Um Pássaro no Casco Rarity leaving the party S1E22.png Rarity eyes other ponies suspiciously S01E22.png As Crônicas das Marcas The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle's flashback of Canterlot S1E23.png CMC riding through the streets S1E23.png A Melhor Noite de Todas Pinkie Pie dancing with Sprinkle Medleys in her fantasy S1E26.png Pinkie Pie accompanied by Sprinkle Medleys S1E26.png Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png Canterlot castle wide view S1E26.png 2ª Temporada Lição Zero Orange Swirl, Sprinkle Medley, and Sweetie Drops fall in love with Smarty Pants S2E03.png Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Eclipse da Luna Serena running away S2E04.png Encontro das Irmãs de Casco Crowd watching Sweetie Belle and her sister run S02E05.png Noite da Lareira Calorosa Snow Pony S2E11.png Building a snowpony S2E11.png Sweetie Belle pointing S2E11.png Audience of the grand summit S2E11.png Pegasus ponies applause S2E11.png O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Everypony upset S02E15.png Amethyst Star, Sprinkle Medley and Cloud Kicker S02E15.png Ponies mumbling about song S2E15.png Flim Flam Brothers marching S2E15.png Flam, Sprinkle Medley, and Derpy S2E15.png Ponies dancing and singing along S2E15.png Crowd looking at the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png Everypony singing S02E15.png Ponies singing along 1 S2E15.png Ponies singing along 4 S2E15.png Everypony excited S02E15.png Flim and Flam dancing S2E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Flam singing S2E15.png Flim singing S2E15.png Flim and Flam big finish of song S2E15.png Everypony complaining S02E15.png Applejack lasso S02E15.png Applejack can't sale S2E15.png Apple Bloom upset S2E15.png Big McIntosh drops Apple Bloom S2E15.png Big McIntosh looks down at Apple Bloom S2E15.png Finalmente um Amigo Pinkie Pie marching 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie singing "smile as wide as a mile" S02E18.png Sprinkle Medley, Sweetie Drops, and Lyra Heartstrings singing S02E18.png Fazendo Pé Firme Fluttershy never seen S02E19.png The ponies head for the seminar S2E19.png Sprinkle Medley smiling S02E19.png Fluttershy end row S02E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Iron Will walking S02E19.png Huh S02E19.png Ponies intimidated by Iron Will S2E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Já Estava na Hora Everypony else S02E20.png A Fluttershy Furacão Fliers landing on the ground S2E22.png The meetup is about to begin S2E22.png Nopony's getting sick on my watch S2E22.png Twilight that you! S2E22.png Ponies about to fly away S2E22.png Spitfire arrived S2E22.png Rainbow Dash holding her cap S2E22.png Rainbow Dash telling the pegasi S2E22.png Pegasi cheering S2E22.png Rainbow looking at a line of pegasi S2E22.png Line of uncertain Pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow Dash ordering the pegasi S2E22.png Disoriented Pegasi S2E22.png Derpy landing 2 wearing goggles wrong way S2E22.png The pegasi celebrating S2E22.png Mistério no Expresso da Amizade The bakers with the dessert not revealed yet S2E24.png Casamento em Canterlot - Parte 2 Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png 3ª Temporada Excesso de Pinkie Pies Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clones forming a crowd S3E03.png Uma Maçã Ruim Rarity & Rainbow Dash enjoying parade S3E4.png Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png Scootaloo Babs, bully, payback S3E4.png CMCs looking at Babs S3E4.png The CMC float approaches the bend S3E4.png Pinkie Pie sees the CMC S3E4.png Pinkie Pie 'Funny joke' S3E4.png Scootaloo gazing at Pinkie S3E4.png Pinkie Pie's float overtaking tomato float S3E4.png Duelo Mágico Fluttershy take a peek S3E5.png Spike holds Fluttershy S3E05.png Com Insônia em Ponyville Shoeshine dodging Scootaloo S3E6.png Academia Wonderbolts Pegasi about to fly S3E07.png Pegasi flying S3E07.png Pegasi flying through a cloud ring S3E07.png Sprinkle Medley and Cloud Kicker about to kick clouds S3E7.png Thunder being shot out of the cloud S3E7.png Kicking the clouds S3E7.png Great save there S3E07.png Touching down S3E07.png Safe and reunited S3E07.png Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png Angel, Sprinkle Medley, and Shoeshine on the train S03E11.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash on the train S03E11.png Jogos para Pôneis Rainbow Dash with a relative S03E12.png Filly Rainbow Dash on a similar looking pony's head S3E12.png Filly Rainbow Dash looking S3E12.png Rainbow Dash and the audience listening to the result S03E12.png Filly Rainbow Dash jumps from the crowd S03E12.png Rainbow Dash and relative 2 S3E12.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Twilight "morning in Ponyville shines" S03E13.png Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Sunburned ponies S03E13.png Ponies covered in snow S03E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance in coronation attire S03E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png 4ª Temporada A Princesa Twilight Sparkle - Parte 1 Worried ponies in Canterlot S4E1.png Town Hall covered in vines S4E01.png A Princesa Twilight Sparkle - Parte 2 Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png A Queda de Rainbow Ponies at the Rainbow Falls train station S4E10.png Orgulhosa Pinkie Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Rarity 'Your party sounds simply divine' S4E12.png Twilight 'We're so lucky to have you here' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie listening to Rainbow talking S4E12.png Derpy acting nonchalant S4E12.png Derpy drinking from chocolate fountain S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion to Rainbow S4E12.png Pinkie Pie juggling cupcakes S4E12.png Cheese dancing with cheese on his hooves S4E12.png Cheese eating cheeses S4E12.png Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese at the party S4E12.png Modos Simples Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Zipporwhill and her dad in the audience S4E14.png Não é Fácil Ser Breezies Twilight "please welcome... the Breezies!" S4E16.png Breezies fluttering over Ponyville S4E16.png Ponies see floating leaf S4E16.png Ponies in shock S4E16.png Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? Ponies clapping S4E19.png View of Crowd S04E19.png Salto de Fé Flim prevents an old pony from falling S4E20.png Spotlight pointing at Silver Shill with crutches S4E20.png The Apples watching S4E20.png AJ "There's somethin' funny" S4E20.png Crowd singing along S4E20.png Flim and Flam levitating bottles of tonic S4E20.png Short back legs S4E20.png Short front legs S4E20.png Sick pony cheering up S4E20.png Sick stallion mouth open S4E20.png Granny Smith thinking S4E20.png Silver Shill comes out of the tent S4E20.png Ponies lining up for Flim and Flam S4E20.png Flam "The next show starts in five minutes!" S4E20.png Flim "But why not buy your tonic now" S4E20.png Silver Shill in disguise about to give money S4E20.png Flim, Flam, Silver Shill and other ponies hear Granny S4E20.png Ponies looking at Applejack S4E20.png Flim "You heard it here first" S4E20.png The swimming pool S4E20.png Ponies watching S4E20.png Stallion leaves the swimming pool S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png Granny and Apple Bloom hold hooves S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny spinning around S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith end synchronized swimming S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith resurfacing S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith awarded a trophy S4E20.png Granny Smith "mostly it's the tonic" S4E20.png Flim and Flam next to Apple Bloom and Granny S4E20.png Apple Bloom, Granny, Flim, and Flam smiling S4E20.png A stallion wants to buy some tonic S4E20.png Spectacting ponies overhead shot S4E20.png Granny Smith dangling from lasso S4E20.png Granny Smith "what in tarnation did you do that for?!" S4E20.png Granny Smith angry at Applejack S4E20.png Granny Smith "ten times as high!" S4E20.png Flim "twenty times by my count" S4E20.png Flam "thirty with a favorable breeze" S4E20.png Flam giving Granny Smith more tonic S4E20.png Applejack "no way Granny could've made that dive" S4E20.png Trocas! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Twilight noticed by other ponies S4E22.png Twilight underneath her own wings at the exchange S4E22.png Orange Swirl and Sprinkle Medley flying overhead S4E22.png Rainbow looking down at chicken stall S4E22.png Rarity giving trade goods to Applejack S4E22.png Applejack giving trade goods to Rarity S4E22.png Rarity "how dare you let me get what I want!" S4E22.png "No, you are!" Rarity and Applejack S4E22.png Applejack and Rarity arguing S4E22.png Pinkie addressing crowd of ponies S4E22.png Rainbow sees Fluttershy leaving with collector S4E22.png Pinkie's book auction continues S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Jogos de Equestria First overview of folded flags S04E24.png The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png Spike continues to cough S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "light the torch already" S4E24.png Spike "did you bring a match?" S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "for the whole thing!" S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 3 S4E24.png Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png Crowd starting to disperse S4E24.png Games crowd in stunned shock S4E24.png Fluttershy trying to slow the cloud down S4E24.png Pegasi hearing Spike S4E24.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 1 Entrance of the dignitaries S4E25.png Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png Wonderbolts and Pegasi flying toward Tirek S4E25.png Tirek stopping the Pegasi S4E25.png Pegasi powerless on the ground S4E25.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 2 Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png 5ª Temporada Tanks for the Memories Clouds being moved to the ground S5E5.png Sunshower overseeing the cloud transportation S5E5.png Ponies transporting clouds with Cloudsdale in background S5E5.png Ponies pop out of the snow S5E5.png Make New Friends But Keep Discord The Grand Galloping Gala entrance hall S5E7.png Sunshower Raindrops and Sprinkle Medley shocked S5E7.png The Smooze slithers across the floor S5E7.png Lyra and Sprinkle Medley run away from the Smooze S5E7.png Cutie Mark Crusaders enter the Gala S5E7.png Discord feeds the Smooze a diamond S5E7.png The Smooze glows and slightly grows S5E7.png Rarity bursts into the ballroom S5E7.png Rarity breathless and covered in slime S5E7.png Rarity "that creature took my jewels!" S5E7.png Twilight "I told you to keep your friend under control" S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Discord hovers over the pool of slime S5E7.png Discord "I've known Smoozeface for ages" S5E7.png Discord dancing in midair S5E7.png Giant Smooze approaches other Gala ponies S5E7.png Discord returns Smooze to normal size S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala aftermath S5E7.png Discord "I may actually grow to like this" S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala penultimate shot S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala final shot S5E7.png Slice of Life Ponies outside Carousel Boutique S5E9.png DJ station speeds past Featherweight and ponies S5E9.png DJ station speeds toward other ponies S5E9.png Ponies get out of the DJ station's way S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests right side S5E9.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Ponies gather around Princess Luna S5E13.png Ponies bowing to Princess Luna S5E13.png Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png Ponies frightened by the Tantabus S5E13.png Luna fires upon the Tantabus with magic S5E13.png Flying muffins being zapped with magic S5E13.png Alicorn Big McIntosh flies past the crowd S5E13.png Twilight addresses the crowd of ponies S5E13.png Diversos My Little Pony Spike.jpg en:Sprinkle Medley/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens